


Le jour à Ward en appris plus sur Nick qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu savoir

by MilleVisages



Series: En dessous de la ceinture [6]
Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Gen, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Talking about dick but not sex, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilleVisages/pseuds/MilleVisages
Summary: Parfois on a une journée de merde, parce que la machine à café marche plus, parce qu'un ivrogne vomit à l'arrière, parce que des elfes assoiffés de sang vous en veulent.Parfois c'est pire. Au moins personne n'a fini à poil, dans cette histoire d'inferni.





	Le jour à Ward en appris plus sur Nick qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu savoir

**Author's Note:**

> Oh le joli nouveau fandom tout neuf, ça serait dommage que quelqu'un...  
> ....Ecrive sur des zizis. :D

Pour Ward, la journée avait mal commencée.  
Ce n’était pas exactement une surprise; héros de la ville ou non, il y avait toujours autant d’ivrognes sur la voie publique… Et de fées dans la mangeoire à oiseaux.  
Il avait un peu laissé tomber sur ce dernier point. Ce n’était pas pour rien qu’être exterminateur, c’était un métier, bordel.  
Et son métier, c’était les ivrognes. Et les tarés sans abri, comme celle qui avait surgit dans la piscine publique, apparemment dégoulinante d’ordures. Ward ne l’avait pas encore vue; il avait envoyé Jakobi devant, le suivant à une distance respectable, une main sur la crosse de son arme.  
“Police de Los-Angeles, Madame je vais vous demander de vous calmer…”  
Ward fronça les sourcils. Faites qu’il ne dise pas s’il vous plaît… Un cri inarticulé fut la seule réponse que Nick reçut, et Ward pouvait voir les oreilles pointues de l’orc tressaillir de détresse. Et merde. Il allait devoir intervenir. Il ouvrit la bouche en contournant son partenaire, mais Jakobi le prit de vitesse.  
“Madame mettez vous à genoux et levez les mains en l’air immédiatement.”  
Ward referma la bouche, agréablement surpris, avant de faire la grimace quand ton regard tomba sur la femme. Elle était positivement repoussante, ses long cheveux d’une couleur indescriptible sous une épaisse couche d’ordures, divers débris coincés dans les noeuds aussi gros qu’un poing d’enfant. Sa peau paraissait verdâtre, zébrée d’une boue noire. Elle hurla à nouveau, dévoilant une dentition de lamproie.  
“Et merde,” jura l’afro américain à voix basse, mais avec conviction, “personne nous a dit qu’elle était pas humaine!”  
Nick garda les yeux fixé sur la femme pour lui répondre.  
“Ben ils pensent qu’on peut gérer j’suppose.”  
“Quoi? Après avoir fait sauté la moitié d’un quartier?! J’pense plutôt qu’on nous refile les appels les plus merdiques…”  
Leur suspect fit un pas en avant et il dégainant sans y penser.  
“Woh woh woh restez où vous êtes face de piranha.”  
“Ward…”  
“Vous allez vous mettre à genoux bien gentiment et vous allez vous calmer, c’est bien compris?”  
La femme déversa un flot de paroles colérique dans sa direction. Il n’en compris pas un mot, et se contenta de rajuster sa prise sur son flingue.  
“Je comprend rien de ce que vous dites. C’est quoi comme langue ça?”  
“Sais pas”, lui répondit nerveusement Nick en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, “pas une langue que je connais.”  
“Génial…”  
Les trois se regardèrent quelques instant en chien de faïence, le silence seulement brisé par le ronronnement des pompes de la piscine. Ward remarqua que des débris flottaient dans l’eau. Elle aurait piqué une tête? Pas étonnant que tout le monde se soit barré aussi vite que possible…  
Profitant du moment de flottement, leur suspecte bondit sur Jakobi. L’orc était assez massif pour ne pas se faire renverser, mais trop surpris pour faire quoi que ce soit d’autre que de protéger son visage, rentrant la tête dans les épaules. Ward jura en rengainant précipitamment; il ne pouvait pas tirer sans risquer de toucher son partenaire. Il attrapa la femme par la peau du cou et la tira en arrière avec sans doute un peu plus de force que nécessaire. Elle lâcha prise et, emportée par son élan et le sol glissant, dérapa jusque dans la piscine. L’eau autour d’elle se teinta de noir, et une odeur méphitique se répandit à la surface; en quelques secondes, l’entièreté du bassin était si souillé qu’il semblait bitumineux.  
“Merde ça chlingue!”  
L’afro américain recula en se protégeant le visage avant de se tourner vers Nick. L’orc était couvert d’un film noirâtre là où la femme l’avait touché; Ward aurait juré que le tissu de son uniforme fumait. Il jeta un coup d’oeil par dessus son épaule; leur suspecte était remontée à la surface et les fixait, immergée jusqu’au menton.  
“Ward qu’est-ce qu’on fait?”  
“On ne fait rien du tout, j’appelle les feds.”  
“Quoi?”  
“Regarde la flotte!” L’agent de police fit un large geste de la main pour désigner la piscine devant eux, “c’est clairement de la magie, et j’ai eu ma dose de cette merde. L’autre enfoiré à oreilles pointues n’aura qu’à mouiller son costume.”  
Jakobi paraissait peu rassuré, mais il n’avait guère envie de se jeter à l’eau.  
“T’as peut-être raison…”  
“Bien sur que j’ai raison.”  
Il sortit son portable de sa poche et composa le numéro que lui avait donné Montehugh, le fédéral humain. Celui-ci décrocha rapidement.  
“Oui?”  
“Ramenez vos fesses à la piscine municipale, on a de la magie ici.”  
“Agent Ward?”  
“Ouais, c’est moi et vous savez que je déconne pas avec la magie.”  
“Nous seront là dans une dizaine de minutes.”  
“Soyez pas en retard.”  
Il raccrocha avec une grimace avant de croiser les bras, pivota sur son talon pour toiser leur suspecte. Elle se contentait de les fixer tout les deux d’un air peu amène, toujours aussi couverte d’ordures malgré son plongeon.  
“Ward…”  
L’intéressé retint un grognement en entendant le ton angoissé de son partenaire. On aurait pu croire que sortir vivant d’un affrontement avec les inferis l’aurait endurci, et pourtant…  
“Quoi Jakobi,” commença t-il en se tournant vers lui, “Est-ce que mimi cracra t’as-” il s’interrompit, le temps de comprendre ce qu’il voyait, “qu’est ce qu’il est arrivé à ton putain d’uniforme ?”  
Les vêtements de l’orc étaient criblés de trous qui allaient en s’élargissant, les bordures fumant légèrement tandis qu’elles se désintégraient.  
“Je crois que c’est elle,” répondit Nick en désignant la suspecte du menton, “ça a commencé là où elle m’a touché.”  
“Eurk,” fut la première réaction de Ward, qui ne pu réprimer un frisson. Pour tout dire, cela le confortait dans sa décision de laisser les feds s’en occuper. “Okay, ben t’as qu’à enlever ce qui est touché, on te trouvera bien un jogging.”  
“Mais je-”  
“Écoute, ni toi ni moi n’avons envie de voir ce que ce truc fera quand ça touchera ta peau.”  
“Uh oui, c’est vrai.” Concéda Nick avec un frisson. Il commença à se déshabiller gauchement, laissant tomber ses vêtements en tas sur le sol humide. Il fini par se retrouver en maillot de corps et slip, rougissant jusqu’au bout de ses oreilles pointues. Ward soupira lourdement.  
“Okay, maintenant va- WOW MERDE!”  
Le pauvre orc sursauta, manquant de glisser.  
“Quoi?!”  
“Y a un trou dans ton slip? Qui fume? Putain de bordel de merde…”  
“Faut que je l’enlève alors…”  
“Bah oui il faut! A moins que tu préfère perdre un bout de-” Nick ne le laissa pas finir et retira promptement son slip. Ward sentit ses yeux s’écarquiller. Il se rendit brutalement compte des lacunes dans son éducation sur les différences entre orc et humain; à sa décharge, le programme habituel abordait à peine la reproduction humaine, alors ils n’allaient certainement pas parler de ça. Le policier tourna le dos à son collègue assez vite pour déraper sur le carrelage mouillé, et ne dû son salut qu’à l’interception rapide de Jakobi. Il se dégagea sans même y penser, encore secoué par la découverte que les orcs, en tout cas que Jakobi avait non pas un, mais DEUX pénis. Ce n’était pas de la faute de Nick, mais cela n’empêcha Ward de pas de râler dès qu’il fut à nouveau stable sur ses pieds.  
“T’aurais pu attendre d’avoir un JOGGING PUTAIN!”  
“Mon slip tombait en miette!” protesta faiblement le pauvre orc, toujours rouge d’embarras.  
“Ouais ben j’avais pas besoin de savoir que t’AS LE DOUBLE D’EQUIPEMENT OKAY? VA. CHERCHER. UN. JOGGING.”  
“Désolé Ward…”  
Le policier afro américain ferma les yeux et attendit de l’entendre s’éloigner avant de les rouvrir, jetant un regard mauvais à la femme pataugeant toujours dans la piscine.


End file.
